Vehicle accelerator pedal assemblies are available which incorporate structure that allows for the application of an active force against the pedal, in the form of for example a vibration force, that is intended to provide the operator of the vehicle with a sensory indication of the detection by one of the sensors of the vehicle of a vehicular condition such as for example the excessive speed of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to an active force vehicle accelerator pedal assembly incorporating a new structure for allowing the application of the active force against the pedal.